Desaparecida
by SofiiDoo
Summary: Daphne se hartó de las cosas que tenía que vivir todos los días y comenzó a correr de los problemas huyendo a un bosque.Pero para su familia,amigos y el resto de Cove Crystal,la hija mas pequeña de la familia mas poderosa del pueblo ha desaparecido sin dejar rastros.
1. Prólogo:Correr

**Daphne's POV**

Siempre había creído que a los problemas uno debía todo los problemas de adolescencia;uno sería alguien mas fuerte y valiente en el había tratado de ser así,o por lo menos eso creía yo.

Sin embargo,esto fue ía ganas de huir de esos problemas,las discusiones con mis padres acerca de mi maldito futuro habían pasado de ser semanales a diarias,mis mejores amigos y yo no estábamos dividiendo cada vez mas,y ellos eran lo único bueno que tenía en el mundo,los únicos que me quieren tal cual soy,pueden contenerme y son la única escapatoria a mis conflictos sobre todas las cosas,pero lo que mas me dolía era que el chico que amaba,no se diera cuenta de eso;me destrozaba y mucho.

Por eso,creo que la mejor palabra para definir lo que quiero hacer es_correr_.Correr y huir de los ¿a dónde correr?.Miré,no se porque,por la ventana de mi cuarto,que daba al patio y vi un enorme bosque detrás de mi casa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces,tomé mi iPod y mis auriculares,porque la música era lo único que necesitaba para sobrevivir,bajé al patio y aprovechando que no había nadie en casa,comencé a correr hacía el bosque,como nunca había corrido.


	2. Día lluvioso

**Fred's POV **

Había intentado llamar a Daphne durante horas,pero siempre respondía la estúpida casilla de extraño que no atendiera el era Daphne Blake,y siempre contestaba a su era raro,temía que le hubiera pasado algo,no por nada le decimos Danger Prone Daphne a pesar de sus insistencias de que no lo hagamos. Últimamente mi mejor amiga era mi prioridad,estaba convencido de que estaba enamorado de ella,pero una parte de mí me detenía al tratar de confesárselo.

Me decidí y llame a Velma para ver si sabía algo.

-Hola Fred-dijo al contestar.

-Hola ,¿sabes donde esta Daphne?-.

-No lo siempre pone donde esta en Twitter,pero hoy no puso nada.¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-Es que no contesta su celular-dije con preocupación.

-Es extraño,¿crees que le haya pasado algo?-.

-Es lo que me tenía preocupado,tu la conoces;no puede dar tres pasos sin tropezar-.

-Vamos a su que pasa y tal vez se le ocurra algo para hacer en este día tan nublado-dijo con aburrimiento.

-De acuerdo,paso por tí por Shaggy y por Scooby en unos minutos-dije y corte.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión,la madre de mi mejor amiga no abrió la ía cara de desesperació malo había pasado,lo intuía.

-Díganme que saben donde esta Daphne-dijo.

-No de hecho,veníamos a buscarla-dijo Velma.

-Aquí no llegamos no estaba en ningún lado,y ni siquiera se llevó su celular,no sabemos donde esta-dijo con tristeza.

¿Qué?¿Daphne no estaba?¿No se había llevado su celular?Algo le había íamos que encontrarla.

-Vamos a buscarla-dije decidido,y me dí vuelta para ir al demás me siguieron.

-Díganle a su amiga que cuando vuelva va a estar en problemas-nos gritó su madre.

Había empezado a llover.¿Dónde estaría Daphne?Había tantos lugares para ía miedo a que la hubieran solo un papá era un empresario importante,podrían pedirle mucho dinero con tal de ver a salvo a su hijita.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Velma.

-Fácil,el centro comercial-dijo Shaggy.

Estaba en duda,pero peor era no tener idea de donde ir.

MIENTRAS TANTO_

**Daphne's POV **

Seguí había corrido tanto en mi ía tropezado,y que mas que el día en el que papá accedió a enseñarme a usar una caí cientos de ese día a la perfecció ía 8 años (si mi papá tardó en acceder a enseñarme) mis hermanas se reían de mí e incluso me filmaron para seguir rié y otras cosas mas hacen que a veces las odie,entre esas cosas están creer que yo era una niña aún y tenía que recordarles a cada rato que tenia 16 no desde ese día soy la mas torpe de la familia,o al menos eso dicen mis hermanas y mis cuñados,que también estaba a ellos no me fastidian tanto como mis hermanas,son como los hermanos mayores que siempre quise hecho,mi cuñado por parte de mi hermana Daisy me había adoptado como su hermanita menor.

Ese día me quebré el brazo,me llevaron al hospital y lloré volví a la escuela todos me firmaron el yeso.

Sonreí a esos recuerdos,pero tropecé con una piedra y caí al no puedo reírme y correr al mismo algo mas preocupaba,me había lastimado y me salía sangre y,para colmo,había empezado a piedra clavada en mi mano hizo que la sangre empezara a é un pedazo de mi vestido (mi madre me mataría,pero no importaba) y me vendé la ía que cerca de donde estaba había una y yo la habíamos descubierto hacía unos años en una investigació me dirigí hacia allí.No quería seguir mojándome.


End file.
